


Legacy

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: In the Vercae family, it is a tradition and an honor to serve the Queen, one that Nona is happy to uphold.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> For the Sensory Prompt: Fingertips smudged in blue ink

The hour is late, and the library is empty save for one lone student still bent over her books. Nona doesn’t mind; she prefers quiet most of the time anyway, and it is difficult to think about sleep when there is so much to do.

Even so, Nona cannot fight back the occasional yawn as she works. She has been at this for a long time; her eyes are tired, and her fingertips are smudged with dark ink from her notes and writings. But her work will be worth it in the end.

She is young still, barely beginning her duties to Woedica, but despite her age she has been advancing quickly. Soon enough she will be delivering sermons and offering her advice in court. Part of her success is due to her father’s position, she cannot deny that; being the daughter of the head priest carries certain privileges. But she is determined that it shall not be the only reason. When the time comes to prove herself, she will be prepared.

Nona flips through the pages of the book open beside her, searching for a particular reference. The sight of the familiar notes in the margins makes her smile; these are the thoughts of the priests who came before her, her father and grandparents and so many others. In the Vercae family, it is a tradition and an honor to serve the Queen, one that Nona is happy to uphold.

The book has just recently passed into her possession. It was a gift from her father, a sign that she was ready to begin her own journey into priesthood. It is a reminder of why she works so hard.

Her work continues late into the night, until Nona stifles another yawn and rubs at her eyes, only to scowl as she realizes she’s left a mark of blue ink across her face. Perhaps at this point, she admits to herself, some sleep would not be out of place. And then she will return first thing in the morning.

After all, she has quite the legacy to live up to.


End file.
